Not so proper
by Katrina132
Summary: So what if he isnt all that proper its what she likes about the dogboy. KibaXIno T cause i feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**So my inspiraton came from my frisnd who sent me a message asking what Kiba asks Ino in this fic, though i changed everthing basically that came after the question. This is my first oneshot so you are warnedi hope my spelling isnt too bad here and that you enjoy it!!**

**I do not own Naruto if i did all my parings would be real lol. **

**Summary: So what if he isnt all that proper its what she likes about the dogboy. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ino had just logged on to her computer and was checking her email. _yay mail _Ino thought as she browsed through her new mail, which mainly consisted of random things that Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata had sent her. Though one email had caught her eye, it was titled "What are you doing tonight"_who the hell is this from... maybe its just spam_. She opened it and read it to herself...

Hey I need a quickie,

Kiba

_OMG its from Kiba, I wounder what he meant by quickie. DO i even want to know what he meant. I mean its not like he is the classiest guy in Kohona. _After trying to decide weather or not she wanted to know what he had meant by 'quickie' Ino replied.

What do mean Kiba?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba had to think about what he was going to he was going to say next. If he told her what he meant that being sex, in a few moments he would be bombarded by Ino, Sakura, and Tenten while Hinata distracted Arakamaru. On the other hand if Ino rejected his offer of a date he wouldn't have anyone to share his upcoming birthday since his parents were on a mission. In the end he though being alone wouldnt be as bad as being in the hospital.

Ino, would you like to go to a movie together? replied Kiba.

Ino was taken back by this though somewhat relived that she wasn't going to have to hurt anyone today. Ino simply replied yes, and started getting ready for her date that night.

When Kiba saw her reply he was relived but couldn't help thinking that he could of hung out with Shino on his birthday...though it didnt matter to him now cause he had a date with one of the hottest girls in Kohona. That and he had to get ready for his date, he wore a light brown element shirt and a pair of jeans. By the time he was ready it was 6:00pm he still had half an hour till he was supposed to pick her up and another till the movie started. He didnt care though and started walking to her house, he left with Arkamaru was asleep in the living room.

It was a good thing that Kiba had left because for once in her life Ino had time to spear after getting ready for a date. She wore a pale purple halter and cream miniskirt along with a matching chunky anklet. Ino was shocked how handsome Kiba was when he wanted to be.

As they walked through the streets of Kohona you could see the envy of some of Kiba's fangirls and Ino's fanboys. After the movie they went and got some ramen.

"So" asked Kiba " I was woundering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Sure" said Ino as she giggled a little "Isn't it your birthday in a few days?"

Kiba was taken back by this he hadn't told anyone his birthday "umm yeah it is"

"Well then i am going to throw you a party" Ino told him with a grin on her face.

"Oh really thanks" said Kiba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiba's Birthday party at Ino's house**

"I can't belive that Kiba is late to his own birthday party" Ino said as she lightly punched the wall "all my hard work for nothing"

"Dont sweat it Ino-pig he'll probably be here any minute" Sakura said as she passed by Ino and headed over towards Sasuke.

Ding Dong

Ino got the door only to see Arkamaru as Ino stepped out to pick up the puppy when she was snatched off her porch and onto her lawn by none other than Kiba who then kissed her cheek.

"Hey" said Ino "YOUR LATE"

"yeah I'm sorry"he said as he gave her a hug. Then asked jokingly "wanna do it?"

Ino then hit him on the head "come on your party is inside the house"

Kiba picked up Ino and both of them went back to the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I dont know if i like the ending i just wanted to put something up and this is it. Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHUT UP I DONT OWN NARUTO!?!?! XD**

**Summary: So what if he isnt all that proper its what she likes about the dogboy. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thank you Ino" said Kiba who was on his couch, his arms wrapped around Ino.

"Dont worry about it was no big deal" said Ino as she leaned her head against Kiba's.

"So its my birthday" said Kiba " what did you get me?"

"Funny you asked" said Ino as she switched on the radio, and leaned closer and closer to Kiba until they kissed. Before they knew it they we both shirtless and in Kiba's bedroom. _Finally _thought Kiba as Ino's skirt was almost off as well his pants.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"DAMN IT NO GO BACK TO SLEEP" yelled Kiba as he looked at his alarm clock with a look of sheer evil. _why does it always go off just when my dream is getting good, either way I need to get up or I'm going to miss the bus. _

Kiba got up did his normal routine, he wore a green Element shirt and torn jeans, and headed to his bus stop, for his first day back to school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were hanging out in their usual spot waiting for classes to start and the boys to get there. Sakura was wearing a white t-shirt with red lines across it, and pink hearts on the left side with a red skirt that ended just below the knee and white flip-flops. Hinata was wearing a light brown tube top with gold butterflies on it, with shorts and light brown sandals. Tenten wore a black halter shirt with a panda on the bottem of it and . Ino wore a purple tank top with silver stars and a black skirt that stopped about two-inches above her knee.

"So how was your summer, Hinata" asked Tenten.

"It was n-"

"HEY THERE guys" Naruto shouted giving Sasuke an excuse to hit him on the head. "OW SASUKE" he some how mananged to say even louder.

"There was a fly on your head" said Sasuke who looked less than thrilled. He was wearing a black Volcom shirt and ripped jeans.

"Will you two knock it off, your annoying" said Neji cooly in his Hollister shirt and jeans "Do we have any classes togather this year, Tenten?"

"I dont know let me see your schedule" said Tenten who grabbed Neji's just as he pulled it out of his pocket. Everyone else took out theirs as well.

"Lets see" said Ino "So we all have gym, history and lunch togather, and me, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto all have math and english togather "

"This is gonna be a awsome year, right Hinata" said Naruto

"Y-yes Naruto" said Hinata who was starting to blush like crazy.

"We better get to first peroid or we are gonna be late guys" said Kiba _could my life get any better, i know that i can make her want to be with me this year. _

"Kiba snap out of it we're gonna be late now move it" said Sakura who was trying to get by.

"Oh sorry my bad" _i just have to remember not to piss off Sakura, she is Ino's best friend._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHA CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY DONE!! So yeah since i was persuaded to change this into a story instead of a one shot. I changed chapter one into a dream also i will be updating my other story soon as i am happy with the final chapter!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning since I end up pairing certain couples togather 90 of the time there will also be some SasuSaku, NaruHina, and NejiTen in later chapters. also be im dont fell like checking the spelling today to be warned...(will fix later)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we have gym FIRST thing in the morning" said Ino as she sat down on the grass" It's gonna suck when it gets cold"

"Yeah tell me about it" said Kiba as he sat next to Ino on the grass. "Hey check out the old geaser" he whispered as an man approached them.

"Welcome to gym class" said an old man with long white hair "I'm Jiraiya and I will be your gym teacher this year along with Gai"

"So, where is this Gai anyway?" asked Sasuke noticeing that only one person stood in front of them.

"He is on a erron for one of the deans" said Jiraiya as he checked out the girls in the class. Neji who was sending the old man a death glare, moved over infront of TenTen to block the old perverts gaze. "I am very pleased to say that today we will be swimming in the schools pool now if you ladies would please go change into your swimsuits and I'll go get a camera so we can document your progress"

"Um.. its the first day of gym I really doubt that we are supposed to go swimming" said Ino " I mean no one is dressed to go swimming an-"

"SORRY I AM LATE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" said a over excited Gai "AH YOUTHFUL DEAN JIRAIYA, HERE ARE THOSE BOOKS YOU REQUESTED. I SEE YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY CLASS AGAIN THOUGH."

"So your telling me this guys NOT our teacher" said Sakura horrified "and instead he is our DEAN?"

"That is correct young lady and since my lovely youthful students, this class will be over in a few minutes anyway i give this time to go explore the youth in yourselves"

"Sweet you don't need to tell us twice that we can leave" said Kiba as he got off the grass and started to head towards the school with the rest of the class.

"SO guys we have a few minutes what do you wanna do?" said Naruto as the entered the building. _I wish it was lunch time i heard the school sells instant ramen for lunch_

"I want to get something to drink from the vending machines" said Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm kinda thirsty too" said Tenten as the group headed towards the machines.

_**DINGGGG**_

"Crap we are gonna be soo late for history" said Sakura as she took a sip of Sasuke's drink. "Come on we need to go!"

"DAMN IT NO" said Ino as her bracelet went into a vent on the floor "my mom's gonna kill me if i loose that bracelet". Ino tried to fit her hand into the vent but couldn't get to the bracelet.

"What should w-we do?" asked Hinata who tried to get the bracelet since she had the smallest hands still couldn't get it.

"You guys go to class I don't want you to be late. Just tell the teacher that I trying to get my bracelet and I'll be there as soon as I can." said Ino while trying to get the bracelet again.

Since there is no argueing with Ino when she makes up her mind she doesn't change it. As the others left Kiba stayed behind to make sure that Ino wouldn't be alone and got her bracelet back.

"Hey Ino I have an idea" said Kiba as he moved her aside and opened his backpack to reveal none less than Akamaru "hey Akamaru can you get that bracelet?"

"arf arf" said Akamaru as he tried to get bracelet from the vent. After a few tries he finally mananged to get it and handed it to Kiba who then gave it to Ino.

"Thank you soo much Kiba, and of course you to Akamaru" said Ino as she outreached her arms to give a hug, Akamaru idmeditley jumped into her arms. "Aww your fur is so soft" said Ino as she petted the dog.

"Yeah, I use a special kind of dog shampoo it even keeps him from smelling bad" said Kiba _i was so close to getting a hug dammit._

"Excuse me but shouldn't you kids be in class?" asked a man wearing a mask over part of his face and silver hair.

"Oh we're sorry I was playing with my bracelet and dropped it into the vent over there on our way to history with Mr. Hatake" said Ino while woundering why he was wearing a mask since it was hot in the school.

"Well how interesting I'm Mr. Hatake but you can call me Kakashi. I was just on the way to class" said the man as he escorted them to his class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Timeskip (after school)**

"Could are teachers be any weirder" said Sakura as they got onto the bus.

"I know right" said Hinata "Do you guys want to hang out t-today?"

"Can't sorry me and Neji have a project to do for english class" said Tenten "and dont worry the 10th grade is over before you know it"

"I can go" said Naruto "do you guys wanna get ramen?"

"No, Naruto wanna chill by the river we could see if my boat still works." said Sasuke who didnt have to ask if he could go since his family had died in a plane crash and the only reason he wasn't on the plane was because he had over slept and they forgot him. Sasuke has always hated the movie 'Home Alone'.

"I can go too" said Ino "I just gotta stop off at my house real quick Sakura wanna come with?"

"Sure I need to call my mom though when we get there." said Sakura as her and Ino got off at their stop. "See you guys in a few!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:0 Chapter 3 is finished yay oh and just cause Sakura took a sip of Sasukes drink doesn't they are togather yet. The only reason for me saying that is if there are any dumbasses reading this. jk till later!!**


End file.
